


Amor Inultus

by KatieTaylor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/pseuds/KatieTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bureau party and some immature federal agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Inultus

**Author's Note:**

> (Original header and end notes. It's interesting to see how I've progressed since I started writing fan fic back in the 90s. All I've done to these pieces is fix typos and formatting.)
> 
> TITLE: Amor Inultus  
> AUTHOR: Katie Taylor  
> WRITTEN: September 6, 1997  
> DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, just tell me!  
> SPOILER WARNING: none.  
> RATING: PG  
> CONTENT WARNING: MSR  
> SUMMARY: a bureau party and some immature federal agents.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Agent 'no name' Pendrell, and Walter Skinner belong to CC, Fox, & 1013\. I don't own them. The FBI belongs to Uncle Sam. Suing would be a BAD thing!

"Hey, Mulder, are you going to that bureau party?" They were sitting in Mulder's basement office, working on a particularly boring case. He looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Scully, when was the last time 'Spooky' Mulder was ever invited to any kind of function?" Scully nodded knowingly. 

"That's true. Well, you're invited this time. As my guest." Mulder let out a long sigh. He took his glasses off, rubbed the bridge of his nose and swiveled his chair around to face her.

"Thanks, Scully, really. But you know me. I not really a people person."

"Come on, Mulder. It'll be fun." Another sigh--of mock exasperation.

"All right, I'll go. But if I don't have a good time, you owe me dinner, at a really greasy restaurant. Deal?" She smiled. 

"Deal." 

Scully picked him up at five in the afternoon on the day in question. It was supposed to be pretty informal, so he wore black jeans, a white T-shirt, and his leather jacket-much to Dana's delight. Dana was similarly dressed in blue jeans and a tight, white T-shirt. They pulled up to a park near the J. Edgar Hoover Building. As they walked toward the crowd, Agent Pendrell ran up to her.

"Dana!"

"Hello, Pendrell." He hugged her and kissed her cheek and as a group of other agents came to greet her, Pendrell noticed Mulder standing next to her. 

"Agent Mulder." Was his only greeting and Mulder nodded in acknowledgement. 

Then the trouble started. 

"There must have been a UFO sighting near here. Oh my God, we're all going to be abducted!" One of the group shouted. A bunch of the others laughed. Pendrell didn't, however, but Mulder suspected it was only because Scully would think less and him and he would lose any chance with her that he had. Mulder said nothing, but he could see Scully already starting to fume. Mulder and Scully got something to eat and drink then sat at a picnic table in their comfortable silence. There was music playing and after a while, Pendrell came to their table and asked Scully to dance. 

"Do you mind, Mulder?" He waved her away and they moved towards the dancing crowd. Mulder watched them dancing. Sometimes he wished he were more like Pendrell. Pendrell had no qualms about showing Dana he liked her. Perhaps that was because he didn't have so much at stake. They didn't actually work together. Mulder wished Scully were in his arms instead of Pendrell's. No one bothered him while she was gone. 

She brought Pendrell back to their table and with a look silently asked Mulder if it was all right if he sat with them. He answered her with a look of her own, telling him he didn't mind. Scully sat between the two men. And then it started again. A few agents walked past, making 'spooky' noises, pretending to see UFO's in the sky, and Mulder asked himself how people that immature made in into the FBI. _Our country is really going down hill_. He looked over at Scully and realized all this was disturbing her and he wondered why they waited until she was there to harass him, and then he realized that they were directing their taunts to her as well, because she stayed with him. That made him angry. 

"Scully, maybe I should go. I don't want to ruin your day." Mulder rose to leave and she put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

"Please, Mulder, stay." He sat back down. There was silence for a few minutes before Pendrell broke it.

"Hey, Dana," She turned to him. "We should go out sometime." She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Pendrell. I kind of like someone else." 

"Oh," And then he looked at her and her hand and was still on Mulder's arm, even though he had settled back in his seat. Realization showed itself on his face. "It's him, isn't it?" He stated as if Mulder wasn't there. "How can you like someone who chases aliens for a living? What can he possible offer you?" Her brow furrowed. 

"I never expected this from you, Pendrell. The only person here not acting like an immature child is Mulder. He obviously cares more about people's feelings than any of you." The sequence of events since they had arrived at the party had been making Scully more and more furious, and now she was about ready to explode. "He has shown more respect for me and treated me as more of an equal than any of you. Fox knows me better than anyone else and he's been there for me whenever I needed him, no matter the time of day, or how frivolous it may have seemed to anyone else." She stopped herself from saying 'How could I not love him?' Pendrell gave her a disbelieving look. 

"But he's... Mulder." Without even the slightest hesitation, Dana Scully kissed 'Spooky' Mulder. That was when Agent Pendrell realized there was no chance with Scully. Never had. He could tell just by looking at him, that Mulder had wanted to do that for quite some time, but had waited until Dana was ready. Fox had sacrificed his own happiness--waited this long--for Dana's. There was no way he could compete with that. He had wanted Dana for a long time and had tried to get her to realize that, instead of waiting for her to realize it on her own, as she had with Mulder. Pendrell got up and walked away from the couple. Dana had only meant it to be a quick kiss, just to teach Pendrell a lesson. But once her lips met his, and he kissed her back, she couldn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. They were unaware of Pendrell leaving, or of the open-mouthed stares from the taunters of only a few minutes before. Or of the knowing smile from Skinner. Fox and Dana were the only people in the world. Finally, they reluctantly separated, but stayed only a breath apart. 

"I guess you meant everything you said." 

"Every word." She answered. "And I thank you for all of that." Mulder smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Dana, I have loved you for a long, long time."

"I love you, how could I not?" They kissed again and left the party hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is not intended for any kind of deep reading. I just felt like posting something. ; ) In fact, I didn't even send it to my editors. 
> 
> Amor Inultus is Latin for Unrequited Love. Thanks goes to Chris Holzman.


End file.
